1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to display a status of an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus, more particularly, to a method and apparatus to display to a user a type of optical disc medium and an operation performed on the optical disc medium used in an optical recording and/or reproducing apparatus via emission of light from a laser emitting diode (LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical recording and/or reproducing apparatuses are generally used to record or rewrite to and reproduce from Compact Disk Writables (CD-Rs), CD-rewritables (CD-RWs), Digital Versatile Disc (DVD-RWs), DVD−RWs, DVD+RWs, DVD-RAMs, and so forth. Because such optical recording and/or reproducing apparatuses can be compatibly used, optical recording and/or reproducing apparatuses for DVDs can also be used for CDs.
However, such conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatuses lack a device or a method that displays to a user whether an optical disc on or from which recording or reproducing is currently performed is a CD or a DVD. Further, the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatuses do not comprise a device that displays to the user whether a presently-performed operation on the optical disc is a recording or reproducing operation. Thus, it is not convenient for the user to use the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatuses.
In other words, since the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatuses solely comprise one laser emitting diode (LED) provided to their front surfaces to emit monochromatic light, generally, such conventional apparatuses are unable to display to the user whether the optical disc is a CD or a DVD. Further, even where the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatuses include two LEDs, the apparatuses display that the optical disc is a CD via one LED or display that the optical disc is a DVD via the other LED. In this case, two grooves must be formed in the front surfaces of the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatuses to install the two LEDs. As a result, the two LEDs occupy a larger area, thus, increasing cost of manufacturing the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatuses.